


Carefully Taught

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Acta Est Fabula [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dark, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Unhappy Ending, Violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: You've got to be taught to hate and fearYou've got to be taught from year to yearIt's got to be drummed in your dear little earYou've got to be carefully taught





	Carefully Taught

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking when I originally drafted this.

Naturally, there was alcohol involved.

 

It had started as a team night, a chance to relax between missions. Daniel and Carter and Teal’c and barbeque and enough beer to keep Jack pleasantly buzzed through the food and the lab gossip from his two favorite scientists. (What an odd thought.) Carter had washed the dishes while Jack cleaned and covered the grill, and then they’d sat around in the living room, talking about movies and sports. Then Teal’c had driven the tipsy Major home and it was just Jack and Daniel, like it always was: side by side on the couch, nothing on the tv, beer bottles littering the coffee table.

 

Jack loved his team, but he liked it best when it was like this, just him and Daniel, shooting the shit, talking about everything and nothing at all. Jack never would have thought he could be friends with someone like Daniel—a scientist, not a soldier, a brainy geek; brilliant but so very different—but that was Daniel for you, unexpected to the last.

 

Somehow, conversation had turned to sex: first times, best times, worst times. Man talk, not something they usually did, but fun. Jack laughed his way through the story of hooking up with Mary Beth Harvey behind the bleachers on his seventeenth birthday, and waxed lyrical about Jody Carmichael, his girlfriend while he’d been at the Academy. Daniel shot back a college story about a dark-eyed beauty with an unfortunately sensitive gag reflex. And then his expression became distant and he smiled softly, and talked about Henry.

 

Jack barely heard what Daniel was saying, but the meaning was clear. Daniel—Jack’s best friend, the man he trusted to watch his back in the field—was gay. A dirty fag, hidden in plain sight this whole time. Jack had thought Daniel had loved Sha’re, but clearly that was a lie. Was it all a lie?

 

“But anyway, that was a long time ago,” Daniel said, standing up and making for the kitchen. Jack followed him, not knowing why, even though his mind was telling him to run, get away, get out, throw Daniel out of his house and never look at his lying face again. “There were others after that, and then there was Sha’re, and after that I kind of went to sleep for a while.”

 

Daniel turned back to look at him, placing his empty beer bottle on the counter, fiddling with the label for a minute before looking up and meeting Jack’s eyes. Jack didn’t know what was on his face, but Daniel took a step closer, reaching out and cupping Jack’s cheek in his warm, callused hand. “And then there was you, Jack.”

 

Jack’s vision went white, and his fist landed a solid punch on Daniel’s jaw. He cried out, but Jack didn’t hear him. The beer and the anger and the betrayal made him deaf and blind, but even deaf and blind and half-dead he could fight, punching and kicking, not stopping even when his opponent was down, curled on the ground. He fought like a man, a real man, always had, not like some fucking queer. Strong, like his father always told him to be.

 

Every punch was a statement, every kick a memory. The first time his father told him about sex: what was right, and was wrong. Getting drunk with Jimmy Oakes, freshman year of college, and the hot fumble that came after, before Jack pushed him away and ran. Every moment he had kept his eyes carefully averted in locker rooms and barracks, never mind everyone else’s friendly horsing around. Every time a touch had been too familiar and he’d pulled away, afraid they’d see what he was thinking, afraid...But it was wrong to be afraid, it was all wrong.

 

It was much later, when the other man’s cries had faded into silence punctuated only by the sounds of skin impacting on skin, that Jack came back to himself. With that came the realization that it was Daniel’s blood on his hands, Daniel’s body that lay broken and bloody on the floor in front of him. For a brief moment Jack felt something break inside, but then he felt nothing at all.


End file.
